


Warrior Princess

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the 2015 Summer Kink Meme:<br/>Caskett<br/>AU Beckett is a captured warrior. Castle is a prince. His father the king brings her to him with other girls and Castle gets to choose one before they're auctioned to other noblemen. The other guys are afraid of her and it looks like no one will buy her which means she'll be executed instead. Castle is instantly enamored by her but there's one catch: to claim her, he has to fuck her in front of his father and the other noblemen.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going totally AU: this is going to be set on another planet, in another galaxy! 
> 
> Also, this is going to be a bit rougher than my other stories; some may see this as a rape story, but I promise it will make sense in the end. But if this isn’t your thing, please back away now, I understand. 
> 
> I thought this was an interesting prompt when I first saw it, but it's been a struggle writing it. Hope it turned out okay.

Prince Richard walked slowly down the hall of the castle. He had been summoned by his father, and as he walked, his mind wandered; his father was a tyrant and a bully and he hated him. King Jackson of Hunt thought little of his only child. To him, Richard did nothing but read and write. However, the king was unaware that his son was raising an army and was planning to overthrow his father. He had been in training with some of the king’s guard, including Captain Roy and Lieutenant Javier. 

Richard reached his destination – the Great Hall. He took a deep breath, and entered. “So Richard, you have decided to join us,” King Jackson said in his deep voice. Richard could see a few of his father’s trusted advisers nearby including Sir William of Bracken, Sir Gerald of Tyson and Sir Richard of Coonan. What the hell was going on here?

His father continued speaking, “Son, I asked you to join us because we need you to make a choice,” the king said. “We have been very successful in battle, and our army has brought many slaves to us. As usual, I would like you to pick one for your amusement. Then she will be auctioned to one of the noblemen,” he announced. 

A slave auction! He hated this practice, but Richard had been outsmarting his father. He would pick a slave, bring her back to his room, and pretend to have sex with her. Then, in the middle of the night, the slave would be smuggled out of the castle and sent back to her planet unharmed. The guards posted outside his door were none the wiser since they had been drugged, thanks to the knowledge of Javier’s wife, Lanie. He wished he could save more slaves, but as Javier and Lanie told him, at least he was doing something. 

He nodded at his father, and the women were led into the room. The noblemen whistled and clapped and called the women names, but not Richard. He looked at them, trying to figure out which one he would save. 

And then he saw her. She was tall, much taller than the others, but even under the dirt and the bruise on her cheek, Richard could see she was beautiful. Her brown hair was long and curly. Her legs were long and seemed to go on forever. And unlike the other slaves, this one held her head up. She had been chained, but she was not deterred. She looked like she wished she had a weapon and that she could shoot them all. Richard couldn’t help his reaction: his cock got hard. She was amazing. He lifted his arm and pointed directly at her. “I chose that one in the chains,” he called out.

His father and his trusted advisers laughed. “What, you think you can calm her with your words, son?” his father said with disdain. “This one will eat you alive!” At that very moment, she growled at them and spat on the ground near Richard’s feet. The king and the noblemen took a step back. 

Sir William said, “I will not bid on that bitch; I want to be alive after fucking my slaves!” and the other noblemen agreed. 

So the king turned to the assembly and announced, “Since no-one wants to bid on her, she will be executed instead. That is the rule!” Richard knew he couldn’t let that happen. 

“Father, I am willing to take a chance on her. I doubt she will be able to kill me when I am done with her,” he tried to pretend he was just as perverted as they all were. His father scratched his chin while he thought. 

“All right, son, if you want to take a chance on your life, you may fuck the slave. However, I want proof that you did indeed manage to subdue her. You must fuck her here and now!” The assembly of men hooted and hollered at this announcement. Richard’s stomach dropped. He did not want to rape a woman; it was against everything he felt. But there wasn’t an easy way out of this. 

“I will do it!” he called out. The assembly got even louder, if that was possible. But Richard just walked over to the slave. She tried to resist going with him, but the guard handed Richard the chain, and he forced her to follow him. His heart ached with what he was going to have to do. He wished he could talk to her first, but he knew his father would never let that happen. How could he let her know he didn’t want to hurt her? He couldn’t deny he wanted to fuck her; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

He turned to the guard and said, “Take the chains off,” in the sternest voice he could muster. The guard looked at him, but complied. Richard took her by the arm, and looked around for a place to put her down. Some servants noticed, and made a pallet on the floor. He had no choice but to drag her over there. She was strong, but he was stronger, and he pushed her down. He put his body on top of hers, and she tried to get him off by arching her back. He had anticipated that move, and he forced her back down. 

He noticed the tears leaking from the corner of her eyes and wanted to stop, but he knew if he didn’t, his father would kill her on the spot. Probably do it himself, too. Richard put his mouth near her ear, and hoped she could hear him, as the men watching were yelling. “I’m so sorry, I don’t want to hurt you but I don’t have a choice. Do you understand?” He looked at her face, and all of a sudden, he felt a weird connection. Their eyes met, and in the cool green he saw her anger fade as it was replaced with understanding. She didn’t quite stop fighting him, but he realized what she was doing: she was faking it for their audience. He didn’t know how he knew, but he knew. 

Since they hadn’t indulged in any real foreplay, he began to kiss her; on the third try, he got her lips. He licked them, silently asking to be let in, and she obliged. Her tongue fought with his for a while, but she gave in. He took both of her hands in one of his, and lifted them over her head. Since she was wearing a simple dress, it was easy to move his other hand to her pussy and gently rub. She moaned, and so did he. He rubbed her clit, hoping this would make his penetration of her less painful. He let go of her hands, hoping she wouldn’t hit him, and used that hand to play with her breasts through the dress. 

He knew he couldn’t prepare her much longer, so he took his cock in hand, and thrust it into her cunt. She screamed as he entered her, and the noise in the hall turned to laughter. He heard his father say, “Well, Richard, I guess you can do more than read!” and he wished he could kill him now. But something made him look down at her. He really wanted to hurt someone when he saw the tears in her eyes. He continued to fuck her, moving his cock in and out of her. He ripped the bodice of her dress so he could see her breasts, and they were beautiful. He couldn’t help it, he had to taste them. 

He sucked on her breasts, even biting down on one and leaving a mark. While he sucked on one breast, he used his hand to fondle the other one, pinching and rolling the nipple. He could hear her gasps and moans as he manhandled her, and hated himself for his response to them; he felt his cock harden. He realized he was close to coming so he slowed down his thrusts and pulled out, grabbed her by the arms and moved to sit in a chair. 

He was taking a huge risk because he was about to face fuck her. He hoped she wouldn’t bite his dick when he put it in her mouth. He was going to put on a show for his father and the men gathered here. “So slave, time for you to suck on my dick! Better not use those teeth or I will kill you myself, do you hear?” She stared in his eyes, and he could tell she knew what he was doing. He didn’t give her any additional warning; he thrust his cock into her mouth. 

She nearly gagged, but recovered. He grabbed her hair and forced her to move her head as he thrust in and out. She managed to lick the underside of his cock, and somehow got a hand on his balls. Once again, he couldn’t help his response; he groaned as he felt his climax building, and he didn’t have a chance to warn her as his come erupted out of his cock. She swallowed as much as she could but some trickled down her cheeks. He pulled his cock out of her mouth. She shocked him by using her fingers to clean off her face and sucking the come off. Damn, that almost made him hard again. Instead, he tucked his penis into his pants, stood up and faced his father. 

“I claim this slave as mine! No man other than me can touch her,” he yelled so that all in the assembly could hear him. His father gave him a curt nod, and his advisers did the same. Richard took the slave by the hand, and led her out of the Great Hall. He didn’t slow down until they were far away. He pulled her into the first empty room he found, and faced her. “I am so sorry for that. I will take you to my chambers where you can take a bath and I will have someone take care of you,” he looked into her eyes as he said the last. “Can you tell me your name?”

The slave looked as if she didn’t want to share, but his gentle manner and voice reassured her, and she said, “Katherine of Beckett. I am a warrior from the planet Manhattan, and I was protecting my home when your soldiers took me.” She said this while looking straight at him. “I need to return to help my people.”

Richard simply said, “Let my people start to heal you, and we will talk.” She nodded, and he took her by the arm and led her to his chambers. Lanie was there to help her, and she told Richard to leave her to her task.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, Katherine was clean, her injuries taken care of, and fed. Lanie had also provided clean clothing – a simple top and skirt - for her, and she felt human again. She was sitting in a comfortable chair when Richard returned. She couldn’t help her response – she jumped up, but he took her hand and indicated she should sit and somehow she trusted him. 

“Katherine, please accept my apologies for that. I know my father is a horrible ruler. It is disgusting what he is doing, and right now, I feel just as disgusting since I had to force myself on you,” he said earnestly. “I have no right to ask for forgiveness, but I hope you can forgive me someday.”

“Prince Richard, I understand what you did. In truth, you saved my life. You don’t need my forgiveness,” the young woman replied.

“Thank you, Katherine,” he said. “Now I must explain myself. My mother’s family ruled this planet for many years with a gentle hand, but they were old fashioned. They made laws that said only a man could rule, and my mother was an only child. So my father became king. I am nothing like my father. In fact, I hope to overthrow him someday. And that leads me to a question. You told me you are a warrior, and you have protected your home planet. I need strong people like you. Would you consider fighting alongside me and my army to help us overthrow the king? No matter what your answer, I will make sure you are returned to your planet. But if you wish to return now, I ask that you never tell anyone our plans,” the prince said.

“I don’t want to return right now; I would indeed be honored to help you in your fight,” Katherine answered. Prince Richard was thrilled, and he went to kiss her cheek, but she turned her head and he kissed her lips instead. Katherine moaned as she opened her mouth to him, and his tongue entered. They kissed for a while, and then Richard pulled away. 

“Katherine, I don’t want to harm you anymore. We must stop!” he said. Katherine smiled at him, and put her arms around his neck. She started to kiss him gently on different spots on his face – his cheeks, his forehead, even his nose before returning to his lips. Once again, the kiss made them both breathless, and once again, Richard pulled away. “Katherine, this is madness!” he said breathlessly.

“I know. But don’t you feel like we made a connection? You did not rape me, Richard. I know at the beginning, I felt that I didn’t want to be with you, but I could tell you didn’t want to hurt me, and that’s why I didn’t fight harder. Then when Lanie was helping me, she told me all you have done to help captured men and women escape. Richard, you are a true warrior, and I want to join your fight. And I want to be with you without any resistance between us,” the beautiful brunette said. 

This time, it was Richard who initiated the kiss and Katherine who returned it. They opened their mouths to each other, and their tongues met. One or both of them moaned; neither knew the truth, nor did they care. As they kissed, Richard walked them over to the bed, and he placed her gently on it. Katherine was desperate to connect to Richard again, and moved her torso upwards to meet his lips with hers. Richard gently swept the hair off her face, and together, they landed on the bed. Katherine’s hands were buried in Richard’s thick hair; she loved how it felt. They continued to kiss each other; each kiss was stronger than the last. They stopped for air, and smiled at each other. Katherine reached for the hem of Richard’s shirt and with his help, removed it. She stared at his chest, and then began to kiss and caress it. He moaned as she licked his nipples, and as she licked a path down his chest. When she reached his belly button, she playfully swirled her tongue around it, and then into it. He was ticklish, so he had no choice but to laugh, and his laughter made her giggle a little. 

However, their laughter faded when her hands were on the waist of his pants. His cock had been reacting to Katherine’s gentle touches, and now she could see the bulge. She couldn’t help herself, she had to touch. She reached out her hand, and ran it up and down. Richard jumped; even her light touch was making him hard. She stopped touching him when he jumped, and she bit her lip as she looked down. Richard lifted her chin with a gentle finger until she looked him in the eyes. “Katherine, are you afraid? Do you want to stop? Just say so, and we can stop. I don’t want to hurt you,” he told her. 

“I don’t want to stop either! I was afraid I hurt you,” and as she said this, she sat up, and started to remove her top. His mouth went dry as he looked at her – her breasts were beautiful. They were perfectly round, with rosy nipples that were begging for attention. He simply had to taste her again, so he took a breast in his mouth and sucked. She groaned as he went from breast to breast, sucking and licking. She had her hands in his hair again, encouraging him to continue paying attention to her breasts. 

He lifted his head and looked at her beautiful face. He no longer had any doubts that she wanted this as much as he did, so he helped her to her back again, and smiled as he slowly entered her. She gasped as she felt his penis move into her, but since she now smiled at him, he knew it was a sound of pleasure and not pain. 

Once he had entered her, he began to move. Now the two of them were panting and moaning as they strove to reach their peak together. They kissed wildly, lips landing where they will. Richard could feel his orgasm moving through his body, and he knew Katherine was about to come as well. He cried out, “Katherine, I’m coming! Come with me!” and as he said that, she reached down to circle her bundle of nerves. Watching her do that sent him over the edge, and he could feel the first spurts of his come hit her walls. She screamed as she came, and he shouted out his climax. 

Their hearts were racing as they came down from their mutual highs. They shared a few gentle kisses, and some soft caresses. Richard gathered her in his arms, kissed the crown of her head, and she pulled the bed linens over them. They didn’t know what the future held, but they knew they would face it together.


End file.
